My Love
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: Hermione Jane Granger. Nama yang masih melekat sampai sekarang di lubuk hati kuyang paling dalam./ Hermione Jane Granger, ralat Hermione Jane Malfoy sekarang duduk.../ " I love you 'Mione." / (Dramione, (Draco POV) oneshot and Happy reading!


**_A Harry Potter Fanfiction_**

**_Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling_**

**_My Love © Laura Pyordova_**

**_Pair : Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger _**

**Genre: /Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Misstypo, Alur kecepetan, Abal, Ide pasaran. Draco POV**

**Rate : T **

**Summary : **_Hermione Jane Granger. Nama yang masih melekat sampai sekarang di lubuk hati kuyang paling dalam./ Hermione Jane Granger, ralat Hermione Jane Malfoy sekarang duduk.../ " I love you 'Mione." / _

_****_**_~oOo~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Hermione Jane Granger. Nama yang masih melekat sampai sekarang di lubuk hati kuyang paling dalam.  
Seorang gadis polos yang merupakan cinta pertamaku sejak kami ditetapkan sebagai siswa di Sekolah Sihir _Hogwart._  
Pintar, kuat, bersemangat, pantang menyerah, dan cantik. Itulah penilaianku tiap kali melihat matanya yang jernih bak kolam madu.

Gadis yang pada awalnya merupakan musuh, rival, dan sekarang telah berubah menjadi orang yang paling berharga setelah Narcissa Malfoy yang notabene adalah Ibuku.

Aneh adalah kata pertama yang muncul di dalam kepalaku, pada saat pertama kali aku melihat dia duduk manis sambil membaca buku yang tebalnya kira-kira 5_cm_ di dalam gerbong kereta _Hogwarts Express_ menuju _Hogwarts_.  
Tidak seperti anak-anak remaja perempuan lainnya yang ada di dalam kereta, saling berkenalan dan bercerita satu dengan yang lainnya. Dia justru malah asik bergumul dengan buka tebal _favorite_nya itu yang judulnya aku tidak tahu sama sekali.

Dari penampilannya? Jangan membuat aku mual kalau kalian berpikir pada tahun pertama dia cantik. Mungkin hanya orang buta saja yang akan mengatakan kalau pada tahun pertama dia cantik dengan rambut ikal yang seperti semak belukar. Demi Marlin! Aku yakin sekali dibandingkan dengan rambutnya, bulu _Mrs._ Norris kucing milik penjaga Sekolah Argus Filch masih jauh lebih lembut.

Tapi pada tahun ke empat, dia seperti tokoh utama yang ada di dalam dongeng anak kecil sebelum tidur. Cinderella.

Dimana seorang gadis upik abu disihir oleh seorang peri yang baik hati sehingga Cinderella dapat pergi ke pesta dansa yang diadakan di istana Raja dengan gaun yang bersinar dan tidak lupa dengan sepatu kacanya yang terpasang indah di kedua kakinya.  
Dengan sedikit sihir, Cinderella berubah menjadi seorang _Princess_ malam itu. Dan demikian juga halnya dengan gadis yang aku ceritakan saat ini.

Entah sihir apa yang Ia buat sampai berubah derastis seperti saat itu. Sampai-sampai aku tidak yakin kalau dia adalah Hermione Granger yang aku panggil -dulu- Darah Lumpur.

Pada saat itu, muncullah beberapa pertanyaan dalam otakku. _'Dimana gadis barbar yang pada tahun ketiga berani menonjokku dulu? Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang seluruh penghuni Hogwarts sudah mengenalnya sebagai gadis yang kutubuku, tomboy, bisa bertransformation seperti Princess.?'_

Marah, kecewa, dan benci yang aku rasakan pada saat aku melihat dia berjalan memasuki Aula Besar sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Viktor Krum dari _Durmstrang _yang aku sebut Beruang dalam acara pesta dansa _Yule Ball_ beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ingin rasanya aku mencacimaki dan mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas yang selama ini keluar dengan lancer dari mulutku, agar kedua tangan yang saling berkaitan itu terputus. Dan pada akhirnya Hermione akan pergi meninggalkan Viktor karena ulahku. Tapi otak dan hatiku justru berlainan.

Tidak seperti biasanya, tubuhku tidak mendengarkan perkataan dari otakku untuk membuat orang lain menderita justru kalah dengan kata hatiku.  
Selama ini aku memang tidak pernah mendengarkan kata hati kusendiri. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Justru aku tahkluk dengan kata hatiku yang seperti malaikat yang tidak mengizinkan kita -manusia- untuk menuruti perintah dari iblis.

'Lihat dia Draco. Si Darah Lumpur sekarang sudah berani menantangmu dengan berpasangan dengan si beruang Viktor. Seharusnya seluruh penghuni _Hogwarts_ hanya terpana dengan ketampananmu. Bukan terpana karena Darah Lumpur seperti dia. Dia tidak cocok menerima rasa kagum yang se-harusnya kau dapatkan. Karena itu Draco, buat gadis Darah Lumpur itu menangis di tengah tengah Aula Besar ini. Agar semua orang menertawakannya!' Itu kata-kata yang dalam otakku.

Berbeda sekali dengan kata hatiku.  
'Hermione Jane Granger. Seorang gadis yang lugu dan polos yang selama ini kau sebut dengan Darah Lumpur. Tapi tidak heran kau memanggil dia seperti itu karna kau CEMBURU melihat Potter dan Weasley dekat dengan dia. Sementara kau harus mati-matian berusaha agar dia mau berbicara denganmu, agar dia mau melirikmu. Ya, meski kau berbicara dengannya tidak dengan cara normal. Ketahuilah Draco, bahwa dari lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam, kau mengagumi dirinya. Lihat dia Draco. Cantik, pintar, kuat, seksi. Tipe cewek idaman bukan? Terlebih pada malam ini. Dia begitu anggun. Apa kau tega membuat dia menangis dan diolok seluruh penghuni _Hogwarts_? Apa setelah kau membuat dia malu dan menangis, kau akan senang? Apa kau akan puas Draco Malfoy? Kau bukan orang jahat Draco. Kau hanya takut dengan ayahmu, sehingga kau melakukan perbuatan jahat untuk mengganggunya. Ketahuilah Draco, setiap perbuatan ditanam dengan baik, maka akan membuahkan yang baik pula.'

Dan tanpa berpikir banyak pun aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku seperti tahun kedua dengan menyebutnya Darah Lumpur dan menimbulkan kebencian setiap kali dia bertemu denganku. Dan pada akhirnya, mata yang kukagumi itu berkabut dengan airmatanya. Awalny tidak ada keinginan untuk menyakitinya dengan kata _Mudblood._ Tapi, pada saat itu hanya kebencian yang merasukiku ketika melihat dia membela Potter saat kami memperebutkan lapangan _Quidditch._

Seperti kata hatiku pada saat pesta dansa dua tahun yang lalu,_ 'Apa yang ditanam, maka itu pula yang akan kita tuai. Kebaikkan yang dibuat, maka kebaikkan juga yang kita dapat.'_

Dimana pada tahun keenam aku hampir saja meredang nyawa akibat perbuatan temanku Gregory Goyle di Ruang Kebutuhan. Dia membuat api yang sangat besar, sehingga melahap seluruh isi Ruang Kebutuhan.  
Hampir saja kami - aku dan Blaise Zabini- habis dilahap api. Tapi dia, gadis yang aku kagumi sejak tahun pertama di _Hogwarts_, justru menolong kami.

Memang sejak kemuncullannya seperti _Princess_ itu, aku menjauhinya karena tidak ingin membuat dia menangis seperti tahun yang lalu. Tapi bukan berarti rasa bencinya kepadaku langsung hilang begitu saja memingat betapa jahatnya aku ditahun-tahun sebelumnya.  
Aku tidak yakin karena perbuatanku yang menghindarinya, dia rela membentak sahabatnya -Potter dan Weasley- agar mau menolong kami.

Itulah yang membuat aku mengaguminya dan meyukainya. Dia berbeda dengan perempuan yang lainnya. Dia tidak pendendam. Tapi mengingat dia pernah menonjokku di tahun ketiga, membuat aku tertawa. Mungkin pada saat itu aku memang sudah keterlaluan sampai-sampai kesabarannya hilang tak terkendali dan meninggalkan cap 'indah' di wajahku.

Rasa bersalahku yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa hilang, itu pada saat aku melihat dia -Hermione- disiksa sedemikian rupa oleh tanteku Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione dipaksa mengakui perbuatan yang sebenarnya tidak Ia lakukan.

Hermione yang kukenal memang tidak akan pernah mau mengakui jika memang bukan dia yang melakukan kesalahan yang tidak Ia lakukan sendiri. Karena itu dia mempertahankan jawabannya.

Dan yang membuatku harus tetap kuat, saat kedua bola mata kami saling bertemu. Ingin rasanya merengkuh tubuhnya yang sudah kesakitan karena menerimaa kutukan _Cruciatus _yang bertubi-tubi dari tanteku sendiri.

Tapi mata itu menahan dan memenjarakan aku, agar aku tidak melakukan kesalahan yang lebih fatal karena menolong _Mudblood _di depan keluarga besarku_._ Ingin rasanya aku menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa harus ada yang mengendalikan diriku.

Sejak aku bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut dan dihunjuk menjadi kaki tangan Pangeran Kegelapan, hatiku sudah bergumul antara 'Iya dan Tidak'.

Pada saat melihat Hermione yang disiksalah aku justru bergabung dengan Potter. Kenapa pada saat Hermione disiksa aku sadar? Jawabannya itu karena aku masih takut dengan ayahku. Tapi, melihat dia menderita aku memantapkan hatiku. Aku hanya ingin agar berguna untuk dia. Ingin melindungi dan menjaga dia, agar tidak ada lagi orang lain yang menyakitinya termasuk aku.

Walau harus menghiyanati Pangeran Kegelapan dan hidupku tidak penuh dengan tekanan.

Dan tanpa diduga, ternyata Ibuku juga telah berhiyanat. Dia mengaku kepada Pangeran Kegelapan bahwa Potter telah meninggal. Nyata, Potter masih hidup dan mengalahkan Pengeran Kegelapan.

.

.

.

**~OoOoOoO~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, _dear_? " Tanya wanita yang ada dipikiranku sejak tadi sambil memeluk leherku dari belakang. "Jangan bilang sedang memikirkanku?"

Aku yakin saat ini pasti dia sudah meyeringai.

Ternyata hidup denganku selama 3 tahun sudah mengubah hidupnya. Dia jadi terlihat seperti anak-anak _Slytherin_ yang terkenal dengan kelicik 'kannya.

"Jangan terlalu yakin _dear_. " Jawabku sambil menyeringai dan aku yakin seringainya pasti kalah dari seringaiku.

Hermione Jane Granger, ralat Hermione Jane Malfoy sekarang duduk disampingku sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit.

"Terus. Kalau tidak memikirkanku, memikirkan siapa? Jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan wanita wanita yang pernah kau kencani dulu?" Selidiknya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah menahan marah.

Melihat dia yang kembali seperti dulu kuat, dan berani, aku semakin yakin bahwa aku benar-benar telah menikahinya dan seringaiku pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku memang memikirkan WANITA yang dulu selalu aku jahili dengan membuat dia marah. Bahkan sampai berani menonjok wajah tampanku." Dengusku.

"Hahaha... bukan salahku menonjokmu _dear_. Tapi sebelum itu... Maaf dan terima kasih Draco." Katanya dengan lembut dan memberikan senyum yang membuatku tenang.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata demikian _dear._ Tapi... kau tidak akan aku maafkan sebelum ini." Aku menunjuk bibirku sendiri dan beberapa detik kemudian aku merasakan kecupan di kedua bibirku yang dingin.

"_ I love you_ 'Mione."

"_I love you too dear._ "

Dan aku dapat pelajaran dalam setiap langkah yang aku lalui selama ini.

_" Berhentilah menyesali masa lalu, mereka telah berlalu. Yang terpenting saat ini, jangan kesalahan yang sama terulangi." _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

~FIN~

.

.

.

.

**N/A : Holla DraMione Shipper. :D Saia author baru di fandom Harry Potter dan ini adalah fict pertama saia. XD ****  
****Terimakasih banyak karna uda mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict abalku yang satu ini. XD ****  
****Maafkan saia jika banyak kesalahan dimana-mana terlebih typo sehingga membuat mata readers sakit. XD Gomen-ne *Ojigi* **

**R**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**V**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**W**


End file.
